


Instant Replay

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt and Jesse replay a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Replay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this. 
> 
> Written for kink-bingo, "begging".

“I want to do it again.”

“Jesse… no.”

Walt shakes his head. He’s made up his mind this time. Nothing good can come from the game that Jesse keeps insisting he play.

“I need it.” Jesse’s words are quiet and desperate.

Walt sucks in a breath. It’s his fault, after all, that Jesse’s caught in this unbreakable loop. But this isn’t helping to fix it, not at all. They’re sitting on the futon in Jesse’s living room, but Walt can almost chart the exact second that Jesse changes it into an apartment. A quiet apartment where a kettle is boiling over.

“Okay,” Walt tells him. He knows he shouldn’t be encouraging this in any way, and he tells himself that it’s not like he gets off on it or anything – the event that led to this little scene was not one he’s that proud of, except when he is ( _the look on Mike’s face! He learned not to underestimate me!_ ). 

He watches as Jesse rises from his spot and walks to the door. His fingers curl around the edge of the doorway and he visibly swallows. 

He’s always quiet right now. As if he’s capturing the place, the time again in his mind.

It’s no longer the way it originally was, the way Jesse said it originally was. They’ve added things, revised things, and maybe that makes it easier for Jesse to deal with. Walt doesn’t know. He’s read about trauma victims reliving their trauma to fix it, but he’s not sold on that as any kind of a real valid way to deal. Walt would rather just write it off. Why can’t Jesse? He has.

But a few of the revisions he likes. He really does.

So he’s willing to play again. 

Walt reaches back against Jesse’s door, not leaving the house but pretending that he is, and knocks.

Jesse pretends to open the door, to look confused.

“Can I help you?” he inquires.

Walt raises the fake gun, the one that only exists in both their heads. It’s real enough. His finger plays upon the trigger in the air and he points it directly ahead.

“I’ve got money,” Jesse protests, but Walt reaches forward and presses down on Jesse’s shoulder. “I’ve got lots of money.”

Walt shouldn’t be getting off on this, but he is.

Jesse sinks to his knees. This change to the script is recent, and Jesse was surprised at first, thrown out at first but now, it might as well have happened.

“Please don’t do this.”

Walt pictures it. Jesse’s arm acting through Walt’s agency, as if he had some remote grip on him from the laundry that he couldn’t resist or fight against.  
Something that overcame every objection, every desire to _not do this_ , not to pull the trigger.

“You don’t have to do this,” Jesse begs. He’s looking up at Walt with wide, pleading eyes, as if clinging to something he already knows doesn’t exist, some option that just isn’t available.

“Yes,” Walt whispers, but he knows it’s loud enough so Jesse can hear it. “Yes, I do.”


End file.
